Fire Emblem: Aftermath
by CrazyBitterSweet
Summary: In the year following the aftermath of the goddess war, there's been unrest among the laguz. Rumors of an undiscovered new type have been causing fear and confusion among their people, while stirring their primal instincts to fight and to be better. This and the unresolved hatred of those against them, as well as those among them, may be leading up to something more then any knows.


There's a striking contrast to the striking need to surpass your enemies in battle and the diluted , yet necessary need to survive the hardships of the aftermath. Tensions run high for all in this year of rebuilding and of loss. The survivors of the war separated to return to their homes or strike up new ones, among this newly united once more world. A young figure is wandering towards the edge of Crimea, bordering along the edges of Begnion she was leaving behind. Her skin is light tan, her hood up to protect her from the sunlight despite this, and white streaks peeking out despite this. The long tufts of her hair running down her back as her cloaks hangs loosely in her skirt but fitted for the most part. She carries a water satchel on her shoulder and in her hand she carries a curved thatch of carved wood, seemingly the makings of a bow. It is nearly summer and her quiet footfalls only add to the eerie quiet of the woods. Something that seems almost unnatural at this hour of the day.

It unnerves the girl. She is unused to such a deep forest or one such as this. It only quickens her footfalls, and leaves her heading off down an slightly more not well trodden path, until the path disappears from her feet altogether, and she stops, realizing then she is running from fear. She can not even see anyone around to be afraid off. Until, that is, she think she glimpses the distant glint of armor and she freezes behind a trunk of a tree as she hears the Winnie of a distant horse ahead. She clutches the thatch upright, and hides. Listening to see if she can hear them or their movement.

Only the shuddered whine of a bow being arched causes her to jump away from where she had been just as an arrow sunk into the trunk she left behind. Not looking back she takes off running to the right, and dashes back off into the forest, ignoring the near misses of the arrow volley that follows, but doesn't dare stop until the whistles seem to stop. She hears voices in the distance but continues to run, until she runs directly into the solid body of another person directly in front of her as she reaches a clearing. "Ahh!" She lets out a small yell in surprise.

The person stumbled over falling back but quickly stood up and glared to her. His light skin and dark hair dirtied a bit from the fall. "Agh, what was that for?" He spread his black wings out and blew dust off of his clothing as well as a gust of wind to her. "Don't you know how to look?.. Hm..?" He blinked looking to her curiously. "..a beorc?"

She tumbled back but looked to him in surprise, seeing the wings and feeling the wind. Steadying herself as she stood back up, she bowed quickly. "I'm so sorry! I just... I was scared. And then someone fired arrows at me, so I ran away. I didn't mean to run into you! But the forest was so quiet... I got nervous. I ended up lost."

The voices who were seeking her only grew louder in the distance, now with the sound of footfalls and hoof beats accompanying them. He blinked and focused on the voices then looked to her. "I don't understand what's going on.. But I'm not interested to see a dead beorc in this forest." He quickly grabbed her holding her close and started to fly upwards into the trees. "Hang on."

She bit back a small yelp, as she clung to him quickly when he grabbed her and started to fly. "I..I'm not really sure what's going on either..All I know is I thought I saw armor and then the arrows started. But..thank you."

He nodded as he set down in a tree landing on a thick, large branch. "Sounds great, makes me wonder though just what these folks want with you. Let's watch and see. They should be passing by soon."

"Darn it! Where the devil did that girl get to?" A voice spoke up, complaining angrily. In his hand was a sword, and he was holding a thin sword. Covered in partial armor mixed with leather, he looked around for her. A figure on horseback in armor stayed back in the forest of the clearing. "You sure you didn't hit her none, archer boy?"

A second man grumbled in quiet complaint, but nodded. "If she'd been hit, we'd know it. I collected the arrows along the way she ran. She didn't get hit, lucky for her. Unlucky for us. We need to know what all she even saw."

"Regardless, we got a good look at her when she was staring down at Mr. armor here. We can find her again, sooner or later. She won't fare well if she finds out what we were hired for. " The swordsman scoffed.

The man on horseback stayed silent, but motioned them away. "We don't have time to be seeking one girl. If she truly saw anything, we'll deal with her once we complete the work. We're on a time limit as it is."

The bowman gave a nod. "She won't escape my shot next time. She didn't even wear armor. Not a knight at least. Probably just some traveler."

He kept silent as he watched them carefully from the trees. In the distance a loud screech of a hawk could be heard. He blinked. "Tibarn?.. " He growled. ".. of all times.."

She looked to him in confusion. "Who..?"

He closed his eyes and face-palmed. "Hawk king, terrible anger problems, he doesn't like people wandering his land uninvited. Well either way this may be a good thing.. I don't think they want to fight him either." He looked to the mysterious group on the ground.

The group started at the sound of the screech. They exchanged looks and scattered off in the direction they had come from. He sighed and softly carried her down back to the ground after they fled. He shook his head and smirked. "Just what I thought."

She nodded. "Seems so. Thank you for helping me.."

He shook his head. "Don't mention it, but still seems like you won't be safe here. I'm headed out of this forest, so if you like I can lead you out as well."

She nods. "That would be great, if it's not too much trouble for you."

He shook his head and walked leading the way west onto a forest path. "It's no trouble at all, I was heading out of here anyhow."

She smiled a bit gratefully, but followed after him as he lead the way. "Lucky I ran into you then..in a way."

He nodded. "I suppose.. Still those beorc after you seem like they were more than common sell swords. What was that about?"

She shrugged to gesture she was not sure. "I don't know..I saw the one with the armor and heard his horse nearby. The forest was awfully quiet though before that, that's how I got nervous and even ended up near them. I thought something might be wrong, since I didn't even hear any sounds around. Usually the woods wouldn't be so quiet, right?"

He nodded and looked around. "Quiet huh.. Its good to be a beorc.. Still, they said something about you seeing something you shouldn't have."

She nodded. "They were loading up what looked like crates of some sort. But it was a little strange, as they had holes in them, and I got nervous when the armored guy looked in my direction. They were loading them up along with smaller closed boxes into the back of a carriage."

He growled "I see.. I think I know what was going on.. Still, if that's the case, this is going to be bad."

She tilted her head. "Bad how..? What do you think they were transporting?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing that the king can't handle. He has been keeping watch of everything here.. Although lots have slipped by unnoticed, not like I care."

She blinked. "Are you sure you really feel like that? You seemed kind of annoyed by it."

As they moved to the edge of the forest, he looked to her calmly. "If you know what's best, I'd stay away from the forest for the next few days. These guys are territorial to the teeth, I only got in here for special reasons. Still.. It's good you met with me.. Or else...hm?" He blinked looking as a large green hawk started to make its way to them. He then growled a bit and sighed. "Crap.. It's Tibarn."

She shivered, seeing the hawk, feeling nervous. "Wait..so I wasn't really supposed to even be in that forest..? I didn't know that though.."

He shook his head. "Too late for that.. Just let me do the talking."

She nodded. "Alright."

As Tibarn landed in front of them, he transformed and looked to the man with a snarl as he approached. "So, it's your doing? Isn't it? Are you picking up on your tribes bad habits? Where are they?"

He growled a bit and scoffed. "Nice to see you too, hawk king. As usual, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tibarn stared him down and shook his head. "Don't play dumb I know all about your deals with the mercenaries, planning on giving them more laguz? Not even a minute born. I'm ready to rip your black wings off but I need you alive to tell me who you sold and who bought them."

The man sighed. "Lord Naesala chose me to be his right wing, I'm not a bird attracted to any shiny coin, I'm not gonna sell anyone my people. Besides the incident with the senators scared all the high paying fools away. Laguz selling is happening because your failing as a king."

She stared at Tibarn then in shock. "You mean those crates had Laguz trapped in them? No wonder they shot arrows at me! But your wrong...He wasn't even with those guys! I only ran into him on his way out of the forest when I was trying to get away. And I seriously doubt insulting him is really a good idea right now..." She looked to the one who'd led her out with a frown.

He looked to her. "You wouldn't be lying to protect your seller would you? I'm not afraid to rip you to shreds human."

She looked to him in surprise. "Wha? He didn't even sell me anything. I only even saw the guys with the carriage by accident, because I got nervous in the forest and ended up lost. The guy in armor spotted me and I took of running again when one of them shot arrows at me. I only even ran into this person by accident, and he helped me from getting killed by them when they came after me by flying us up in a tree. They were loading up big old crates with holes, which I guess were holding those missing laguz, which explains a lot. They were putting them into a carriage though. If anything I'm just grateful to be out of the forest, because he led me the rest of the way."

He looked to the man and smirked. "You helped out a person? I'm surprised at you Lonan, you only help yourself. At any rate these people will be found and punished." He looked to her. "You stay out of the forest right now or else you may end up dropping from the sky into the desert and buried by its sands." He looked to the man again. "Lonan, your going to Kilvas right? Tell your king that I intend to merge our tribes regardless of his feelings. We will fight and he will either accept it or die. That is the way of the laguz. " He transformed screening and flapped his wings flying into the sky, focusing on them then flew into the forest.

She looked over at the one Tibarn had called Lonan. "Uh..I'm sorry..I just..didn't think it was right for him to blame you if you weren't the one involved with that.."

He shook his head. "It's nothing, the Raven tribe has had persecution for many years so it's not new. If anything, I'm more interested in where you will go.. Which reminds me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lonan Rute. The Raven Kings right hand and so so.."

She frowned slightly but nodded understanding. "I'm sorry that that happens, just because of what you are. It's not fair." She formed a small smile after though and inclined her head as she gave a small bow. "It's nice to meet you though, Lonan. I'm Sera Moss. I was trying to get to Crimea, if possible..if you could point me off in the right direction maybe? I always curious to see what it's like anywhere else besides Begnion though. " She laughed a bit.

He blinked. "Crimea huh, well its pretty far but you can take the path were on to go to the next town and ride in a caravan. If I remember correctly, the town ahead is Sanza. It's only half a mile to it and it has lots of shops."

She nodded, smiling gratefully. "I'll try there first then. Thank you."

He nodded then thought. "I think it might be best I go with you though." He thought on out loud. "..our avoiding flying... " He munbled. "Hmm, yeah, OK. I'll go with you."

She tilted her head, looking to him curiously. "Are you sure it's not too far out of your way? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind if you go with me." She held up her hands quickly, her face flushing faintly in nervousness that he might misunderstand. "I just..want to make sure I don't cause any more trouble for you then I may have already."


End file.
